Father Execrates
by shadowguard
Summary: Sesshomaru wakes up to find several people in his household. When he finds out he has been transported to the future, and those people are his children, what will he do!
1. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the show. However, I do own my own characters in this story.

Warnings: There are no pairings, OK! No Sessh + new char. I actually plan it to be Sessh + Rin, but Rin is dead so there! I don't think there will be any lemons either. This is not that kind of story, OK! Don't blame me.

Authors Note: Please read my other stories! Even though I haven't finished them, and I am no where near that. Please read and review!

--

Father Execrates – Chapter 1: Time

--

The demon was a yellowish-orange color, very tanned, but the higher you went the darker it became, till you stopped at its head, which was black. He had small horns growing out of his head on either side. He was fairly short, and was greasy all over. He was wearing ripped clothing, and his claws were not well maintained. In one hand he was carrying a black-chained necklace, and the pendant held a blue stone.

The pendant swung back and forth from the demons hand, while Sesshomaru slashed at him. The demon was quite slow, but it kept saying things that Sesshomaru didn't understand. Perplexed and annoyed, Sesshomaru stepped back to prepare for the final slash at the demon. But the demon did something unexpected, and screamed, very loud. Sesshomaru stepped back, winced, and covered his ears as the piercing scream amplified.

The minutes that passed during the scream seemed like hours. When the scream died down, the demon seemed to be in a daze. Sesshomaru was thoroughly annoyed, and slashed at him once more, his ears still ringing. Sesshomaru put his hands to his head as a searing headache approached. The demon had fallen to the ground, dead, but something happened, something Sesshomaru had not noticed. The pendant had turned to a darker hue of blue.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin cried.

Rin was much older now, closing to the age of fourteen years. She was still the little child of eight inside, but she had become more womanly in the last few years. She didn't act like one, but surely looked like one.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, hand on his forehead, sweat trickling down his face.

"Milord, you do not look so good," said Jaken carefully.

But Sesshomaru did not hear them, and slowly sat down near a tree, in the same condition. Jaken and Rin ran up to him, concerned for their master.

"Master, what happened!" croaked Jaken.

Sesshomaru leaned back as he felt daggers flying through his chest. He panted heavily. His chest aching with every move. His hair feeling icky. He felt drained from energy.

_Could it possibly be that I'm actually... ill!_

Rin was absolutely worried sick now. Her beloved master was sweating and it seemed like he couldn't move! What could she do?

"Master! Lord Sesshomaru! Please say something!" Rin put a consoling hand on her master's shoulder.

As soon as Rin's comforting hand reached Sesshomaru's shoulder, he felt burns coming from his shoulder, like his acidic poisonous claws, and shrugged her hand off. As he turned his head to his followers, he managed to whisper in a coarse voice, "Take me home..."

Jaken and Rin exchanged glances before preparing to go back to Sesshomaru's palace.

"Master Sesshomaru! Can you walk on your own?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru could see Rin's rosy lips moving slowly, but he could not hear what came out. Soon Jaken said something too, but once again, he could not decipher what the little imp said. Panting heavily, and staring daggers at the two little people, he crouched down low and squeezed his stomach. He felt like retching in pain.

Rin and Jaken struggled in placing Sesshomaru on top of Ah-Un, and once done they accompanied their master and the hard working two-headed dragon to the palace. On the way there, Sesshomaru had slipped into the depths of unconsciousness, never awaking until he reached the confines of his private chambers.

--

The sword danced around his skin, piercing his peachy walls, and the red juice splattering out. His throat swelled up and nothing could go down it. His head was damp with sweat, and his clothes were clinging to his skin. The demon's scream still ringing in his ears. Nothing else could be heard. His mind was racing, and he couldn't control it. Thoughts of things he never knew of came up and disappeared so fast. He was son confused, he tried to stop everything, and start over, but everything just went faster. He couldn't wake up. He couldn't reach the real world. He was in his own mind. It was like the confines of a jail.

Rin thought he was delirious. She couldn't do anything to help her beloved master. His sweat could be put into buckets, and he couldn't swallow or drink anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wake up..."

Little did she know, her beloved master was already conscious, and could smell her scent of wildflowers. But Sesshomaru couldn't hear what she was saying. Starting to panic at his lowered senses, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, just to see a blurry head that was Rin. He couldn't quite see her features, but knew it was her from her scent.

_I must be delirious! What is the cause of this mishap! How come I still am hearing the deplorable noise from the demon from earlier? What have happened to my senses!_

Unable to see Rin clearly, unable to hear anything but the scream, and unable to move or speak properly, Sesshomaru relied on his nose to pull him through this nightmare.

Rin started to panic from seeing her lord not acknowledging her. Yes, he had done this many a time before, but never when he was in such a state. Jaken was hustling about, muttering things about remedies, and tried to force them down his master's throat, but failing to no avail. Sesshomaru tried to speak, but couldn't get anything out except "Rin." And that was all that he had said before he slipped into the darkness.

--

His chest flowed up and down. He wasn't panting heavily. He wasn't sweating. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't delirious. His mind wasn't racing. And his senses were back to normal. He was on his bed. In his private bedchambers. In his palace. In Japan.

_What happened...?_

All he could remember was that strange demon with the cry. And himself getting sick with the worried Rin and Jaken. And then the bed. His own bed. He remembered Rin there. She was crying. He had wanted to console her. He had felt so bad, not being able to move, and saw her tears flowing so easily. He had felt ripped apart.

A hand flew to his head. It was warm, and gentle, and he knew at once it was a hand of a woman's. It wasn't wrinkly, but it wasn't childish. It wasn't too big, or small. He wondered for a moment if it was Rin's.

No. It wasn't her. Sesshomaru could smell the woman next to him. It was a comforting smell. Something like irises, or some kind of other flower, mixed along with a fruit, but he couldn't quite get it specifically. He certainly didn't know who this person was, but he might as well be nice, especially if she was taking care of him.

The hand had brushed his face, and he could hear something being put down. He could hear the shuffle of her feet, and then the scent came closer to him. Once again, the hand rested on his forehead, but soon it was lifted. The scent lingered away for a moment, and the woman left the room.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and looked around the room. It was his room, he decided. Some things were changed. A little here and there, but it was definitely his own private bedchambers. And it was definitely his over-sized bed. He looked in the mirror, to find his own reflection staring back at him. He still had his crescent and his stripes; his hair, and claws; his amber eyes, and other features. But he looked older, and more tired. And definitely depressed.

_It must be because I was ill..._

His eyes were back to normal, and he could see everything more clearly, unlike yesterday, when he could only see a blur which was supposedly Rin. Or was it really yesterday?

He sniffed the air. He could smell a few people outside his room, but none of them were Rin or Jaken or anyone he recognized. But the scents were comforting, and familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint who they were. He could hear some voices outside. One of a woman, and one of a man, none of which he recognized. But something was in the air, something aloft, which bothered him.

"So how is he?" said the man, not at all showing any emotion in his voice.

"Same as always... unconscious," said a woman.

"Hn."

And with that the woman left the man alone and entered Sesshomaru's private bedchambers with a new wet towel for him. Sesshomaru had already lain down, and pretended to be unconscious. While the woman stole a glance at the demon she sighed, and turned her back on him, drenching the towel in a bucket of water. Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes, too curious for his own good. The woman had long dark brown wavy hair, and Sesshomaru could see the woman's hands, while she worked with the towel. Her skin was tanned, but not too dark. Her kimono was a plain white one; one, Sesshomaru thought, she wore because of her work.

Sesshomaru's head was still on the pillow, but it was turned to see the woman. He hadn't made a sound, nor moved. But without warning, the woman turned around to see Sesshomaru's amber eyes and gasped. She looked at him as though he had three heads, and taking this as a chance, he looked her up and down, taking in her features. She was beautiful, he thought. A little like Rin. Actually, a lot like Rin, but more womanly. Well obviously, this woman is older. She was very pretty, and had chocolate brown eyes that reminded him once again of Rin. She was slender, and of normal height. But one thing caught him... she was hanyou. But she looked exactly like a human. There were no demonic features at all.

After seeing Sesshomaru acting so coolly, she hesitated and stepped beside him. His piercing gaze followed after her every move, and she felt as thought she were being interrogated, even though they had not said anything. She knelt down beside him, until they were face-to-face, and even then his eyes were like daggers. She couldn't help but be afraid, and was quite cautious and didn't say anything.

The woman was more of a girl, he thought. No, more of a young adult, but she was definitely young. The woman had knelt down beside him, and they were staring into each other's eyes. He thought he should say something, but was too distracted by her eyes to do anything. He felt so weak, and utterly useless, just lying there, and he felt a pang of annoyance towards himself, as he could not recollect himself. But she was too preoccupied with him.

_Have I seen her somewhere before?_

She seemed so familiar yet so far away. He couldn't help but feel guilty, though he knew not why. They were lost in each other's presence, and she didn't do anything, until she heard him sigh of maybe something like tiredness. Then she said something that made his blood churn, his stomach tie into knots, and it made him almost chortle.

"F-Father!"


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer in and warnings Chapter 1.

Authors Note: Please read my other stories! Even though I haven't finished them, and I am no where near that. Please read and review!

I cannot write any more review responses. I am so sorry! You all deserve review responses (for Rambling Life). Stupid I don't see how review responses bother readers. It only takes up a little space. And says you can have review responses as long as they're not a whole another chapter. Oh well. Whatever.

Sorry everything took so long... stupid high school.

This chapter is awkward.

--

Father Execrates – Chapter 2: Introduction

--

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the word.

_Father?!_

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him.

_Oh. My. God._

They stood there staring at each other for a while, until Sesshomaru decided to do something productive like figure out where the hell he is! He slowly rose, and sat upright on his bed. The girl, who suddenly came out of her shock, slowly bowed, but never took her eyes of off Sesshomaru, as she was as curious as he.

She tried to speak, but the sounds were muffled.

"Iia?!" came a male voice. It was the same one from before.

The girl didn't move, still transfixed by his stare.

"Iia?!"

--

She moved away slowly, and Sesshomaru broke the gaze by looking at the door. She moved her gaze towards the door, and slowly walked towards it.

Just as she was about to reach the handle, the door opened.

She came face to face to the source of the male voice. He was taller than her, and wore a whole outfit of black. His short, black hair was wet, and his dark brown eyes were full of concern. Her older brother.

"Iia, what took you so long, and how come you weren't answering?"

Iia looked back towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was on his back, eyes closed, and chest rising slowly. The covers were pulled up, exactly how it was before, when she had come in.

She turned towards her brother. "I was just going to."

The man narrowed his eyes at her, and then switched his gaze at Sesshomaru, then back to her. His mouth opened to say something, but Iia caught him. "Now, did you want something? Hungry?"

Shock passed through her brother's eyes for a brief moment, before he smirked, and said, "No, I'm just really bored. Besides, where are those twins? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Iia breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't you go get them?"

"Ok. I'll be right back. You'll be all right here while I'm gone won't you?"

"Of course. Now go on."

The man walked off, and left Iia to Sesshomaru.

Iia breathed deeply in and out, and watched her brother go out. She swiftly turned around to face Sesshomaru, who had sat up in bed, his head cocked to the side. She wondered what was going through her father's mind, and how she going to handle him.

--

Sesshomaru, who had just watched the whole ordeal, would have probably smirked inwardly if he wasn't so confused. He knew for sure he didn't have a daughter, but this girl, a hanyou, smelled a lot like him, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was related to him. But he knew for sure that he had no children. Right? And that man, smelled like her too; he must be related to her too. But then why did she call him father? He wasn't her father! Right?

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh. Maybe these people drugged him, somehow changed their scent, and claimed his lands. Was that possible? But if he were them, he wouldn't have kept himself alive. But he wasn't them, and he wasn't suicidal.

_I'll just follow along with their game..._

He decided that if the girl really thought that she was his daughter, he would pretend the same thing, and figure out where the hell he was in the mean time.

If he was a father, he would definitely make an effort to remember his children's names right? What was her name? Iia. Right.

And that man. Her brother. Was he playing this game too? What was his name? Sesshomaru didn't know. He'd have to find out without blowing his cover.

And who were the twins?

Yeah. He had a lot of work to do.

He also had to find out where Rin and Jaken were. And why did he get sick after fighting that demon with the horrendous scream?

But first Step One.

--

Iia was confused.

Her mind was racing.

She didn't know what to do.

She was clueless.

He was clueless.

And it was terribly awkward.

_I'll just do this in one step. If he rejects me, then so be it. But if he doesn't then all is well._

--

Sesshomaru felt a pull on his body, as something heavy came over him. Iia had pounced on him, and she was holding on to him for dear life.

He really didn't know what to do. Pull away? Did he hug people? No. But he didn't pull away. In a way, she reminded him of Rin, and he bitterly admitted to himself that he did miss her. Instead, Sesshomaru dragged his arm across Iia's back, and settled there comfortably. He didn't squeeze her back, but he didn't push her away either.

Sesshomaru had a confused look upon his face. He really didn't know who this was, where he was, what time it was. But he knew she reminded him of Rin, and according to him, Rin was the epitome of innocence.

But who was this?

_Oh. God._

The girl's scent permeated his world, as he held her. She reminded him so much of Rin, except for the fact that she was hanyou. But she smelt like himself too. And he almost thought for a second that she was his daughter. But he knew very well... he didn't have one. And he almost wished he did, at that moment. He wished it was her. Then he could truly hold her, like a father should.

He shook his head. Sesshomaru was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know who she was. Why was she hugging him again?

He slowly let go, and she immediately separated herself from him. Her face was red, and now that she was closer, Sesshomaru noticed that she had a slightly darker skin color than him. But then again, he had paler skin than others did.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. She was clutching the blankets, and she was still on top of the bed. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? So he sighed instead.

"..."

The girl got up from the bed, and straightened her kimono.

"Are you alright, father?"

There it was again. That horrible word. It almost made him sickly proud.

"I didn't tell Adan you had awoke. I thought I was crazy at first, but I suppose it is true after all. I thought I was imagining it."

Sesshomaru was even more confused, if possible. She thought she was crazy? He doesn't even know where he is? Though, Sesshomaru assured himself that he was within the confines of his own palace in his own room. Unless it was a replica. No, couldn't be.

Was this whole act all in his mind? Is this some kind of effect from some drug? Is this just some kind of story? It must have been a work of Naraku. But sadly no, this was real. And being confused was just one of the many things Sesshomaru wasn't much too fond of.

Oh wait... who was Adan? The man?

Sesshomaru looked up at the poor unexpecting girl. She was looking at him with expectant eyes.

She was probably expecting him to say something to her.

But he didn't have anything to say.

Not much, really.

But he did have a lot of questions.

Which he demanded answers for.

Answers that he wasn't sure she had.

But he had to say something, or he'd ruin everything.

So he'd start of with the answer to her question. Was he alright?

_NO! I just awoke to find myself lying in a palace filled with strangers and one of them call me a father, which I am very much not! But now I doubt my own conscience, because my senses tell me otherwise. No, I am not alright._

"Yes," he spoke softly.

--

"_Are you alright?" That wasn't the best thing to say. Of course he's not alright! What are you thinking? I almost forgot how awkward father was before. It is so hard to talk to him._

It appeared that Sesshomaru took a long time to register his surroundings and reply. But finally he did say something. Not something she could start a conversation with.

"Are... you hungry?"

He must be hungry... He just had to be. It was physically impossible, even for someone as powerful as her father, to not be hungry. He was unconscious for so long!

--

Poor girl was trying to make conversation. The truth was that he wasn't hungry, but he wasn't full either. So he may as well send her off on a chore so he could have some alone time.

"Yes," he lied.

This gave the girl an excuse to leave the room, and she left him in silence.

_Obedient._

That characteristic would do him good.

OK... he was a father now. He would have to call the girl Iia now, since apparently that was her name. Well, he didn't know for sure, but that was what she was called. So he could call her that too, right?

Iia.

He could get used to that. It wasn't an ugly name.

What would his father do at her age?

Sesshomaru's father gave him advice and trained him when he was Iia's age. Iia didn't look like she was the kind of person who trained, though. If he had a daughter, Sesshomaru would definitely train her. And it didn't seem like the right moment to give Iia advice as well. What would he do?

Iia came back in the room with a tray. She set it by the side of the bed, and poured green tea into a small cup.

He knew what to do know: engage her into a simple conversation. Something he should have already done. Something she tried to do. Sesshomaru just wasn't feeling top notch at the moment.

So he started off with a simple, "How long have I been... sleeping?"

Sleeping... Was that what he was doing? It sounds so innocent. Surely he couldn't have...

Her hands suddenly jerked and she almost knocked the tea down.

Was he too harsh?

_I think not..._

She took a deep breath and began, "I-I knew you would ask that question sooner or later."

This perked Sesshomaru's interest.

"The truth is... that you weren't really... sleeping."

He didn't think so.

"You were unconscious."

He thought so.

"I remember the demon... and the sound... and I was sick, I think."

Oh, did he just say that. It didn't sound very much like himself. What if what he just said didn't make sense, and she thought he was crazy? Oh, great. He just messed up. The last thing he remembered was Rin crying in his palace beside him while he was losing his senses.

"Oh so you do remember!" Iia perked up. "I thought you would have forgotten over time."

Apparently, he was still sane, but what was she talking about. Oh, he was so confused. He made a face at her.

She sighed and said, "The truth is that you have been unconscious for quite some time, so I thought you might have forgotten what happened before you got sick."

Ah, now he could put some pieces together. After he got "sick," which was the last thing he remembered, he remained unconscious, and this girl was taking care of him. Still didn't explain why she called herself his daughter, what she was doing in his house, and who that man was.

He looked at her expecting to go on so she said, "Well you were unconscious for four years."

Sesshomaru froze. His eyes widened.

_No._

_My God._

Well what happened to his lands? Jaken? Rin? Inuyasha? NARAKU? What happened?

"I-I couldn't have possibly been out for _four _years?"

Iia immediately bowed. "I-I am so sorry to have angered you, father! Please forgive me!

I deeply regret-"

"Shut up."

Now he was getting angry. Now he was harsh. He had rational reason too. He didn't care about that girl! He was unconscious for four years! He was angry.

Sesshomaru needed to calm down. To be rational at all times. There might be other times like these. He was always calm.

He took a sip of tea.

Ok, ok.

His lands: It didn't look like any harm was done to his palace. He took that as a good sign.

His swords: They weren't near him. His armor wasn't there either. In fact, he was wearing a simple white kimono. He looked like he was dead. He would have to find some his "lost" items.

Jaken: He wasn't around. He'd inquire about him later.

Rin: She wasn't around as well. That worried him. He'd have to ask about her too. He just had to make sure that he didn't sound crazy in the process.

Inuyasha: Who cares? He had more problems.

Naraku: He hoped he was dead, but Sesshomaru had wanted to kill Naraku himself.

What happened?: That's what he would find out now, through this girl.

"So... what happened?"

That was good to start off with... He would have been more sophisticated, but Sesshomaru didn't feel like himself at the moment.

"Well one day you just came back from... well I don't know what you were doing. But you had come back home, and you said you weren't feeling well, and wanted to be left alone. You usually want to be left alone anyways so we didn't think anything of it for a while. You told me that you fought this demon, and you were tired... and well something absurd and I didn't think anything of it. And soon you were feeling tired all the time. I thought you were drunk, but you just got worse so I took care of you. You still got worse until you fell unconscious. And well you've been like this for four years, and-"

"Before you mentioned a demon with sounds or something like that..."

"I believe you mentioned it, father."

"Well, do you remember that four years ago?"

"Yes, I think so. But I didn't think it was very important. You're not thinking of... Father! You have to get well. I don't think you're in any shape to-"

"Did I mention a demon that had piercing screams that hurt my ears?"

"Yes, but you don't think... That doesn't have anything to do with your illness does it?"

"It's how it started."

Iia made a face. Then she groaned.

_This girl is amusing._

_­--_

_Of course, the first thing father wants to do is get revenge on a demon right when he wakes up. This is just like him. But the very idea is ludicrous!_

She was worried about what Adan would say if he found out that Father was conscious. She would have to hide it from him. The things he would do. How he would berate Father, and then how they would fight. She didn't want that. So what would she do?

--

Sesshomaru was formulating plans in his head.

Sesshomaru would get up to see the condition of his lands, or his palace at least.

"If what you said is true that I have been in this bed for four years, then don't you think I should get some fresh air? We should take a walk."

Sesshomaru began to get out of bed, but Iia stopped him.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Aren't you tired?"

"I've been in bed for four years. I've had enough rest. I need to stretch my muscles. It's just a walk, Iia."

That had the effect he was hoping for. He had used her name. He purposely slipped it to see the effect, and she had frozen. Then she mumbled to her self, straightened her kimono, and walked behind Sesshomaru.

"I suppose a short walk would do."

Ha.

--

**Author's Note:**

I got the name Adan from this site below.

http://japanese. English, the name Adan can be translated into Adan in Japanese. If you look up the etymologies, and the sources of where the name came from, you can write it in Japanese, since they have characters, and not specific names. You have kanji, romaji, katakana, and hiragana. In katakana, hiragana, and kanji, Adan is written as the character "honoo," which is translated to flame.

Iia was gotten from some random show.

Roku was gotten from Miroku.

Reeya was gotten from Rin. I wanted her name to start with an R. And for some reason I thought Rea would be good, so I changed it to Reeya for two syllables. If it doesn't make sense, don't ask. It's pretty hard for me to figure out how I got Reeya from Rin.

Shay was gotten from Inuyasha. Take out the Inu. Take out one a. Then rearrange the letters to make Shay. (He comes way later on in the story.)

Even though the characters I listed above were not all included in this chapter, you will see them later on.


End file.
